


Art: Homecoming

by DeHeerKonijn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Reunions, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, old married spirk, oms, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/pseuds/DeHeerKonijn
Summary: Spock seeks out advice before his return to the Enterprise.





	Art: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @plaidshirtjimkirk ‘s @oldmarriedspirk Challenge! This of course takes place before Spock returns to the Enterprise in TMP, and if it’s not entirely clear it’s a slight twist where Spock does in fact seek Bones’ advice for how to approach the Unfuckening he caused between TOS & TMP. 
> 
> The format and coloring was largely inspired by Tongari’s 25 Lives, which is one of my absolute favorite comics and pieces of writing, like, ever. :) I think it’s so beautiful and it inspires me so much every time I come across it/an incarnation of it. Please check it out!
> 
> See this work on Tumblr [here](http://deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/post/167425902195/ohhhh-boy-finally-im-finished-with-this-bad-boy)!

OMS CHALLENGE 2017


End file.
